<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Cut You Off, Chances Are, You Gave Me The Scissors (unfinished, and being rewritten) by My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381630">If I Cut You Off, Chances Are, You Gave Me The Scissors (unfinished, and being rewritten)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works'>My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Bats, Only Just Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne Tries, CEO Tim Drake, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Dick Grayson Tries, Gen, Hurt Tim Drake, Mentioned Ra's al Ghul, POV Tim Drake, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Has Mental Health Issues, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake-centric, Tired Tim Drake, no beta we die like jason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake is done. Done with being forgotten, done with being ignored. So when the Bats finally try to reconnect with him, after a year of no contact? He has a few choice words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Cassie Sandsmark, Bat Family &amp; Tim Drake, Tim Drake &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Bats, Only Just Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've read too many salt fics, and I wanted to try my hand at it. I know the characters are probably ooc. Do I care? No.</p><p>Also, I'm a bit irritated, because I just wrote out this summary/rant in the end notes, but then my phone refreshed the page, and now it's gone. So that's done with. Any questions about Canon things mentioned, or headcanons, ideas, and opinions can be left in the comments. I love hearing from you guys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim rolled his eyes under his cowl. He had been on patrol, and Ra's had sent yet another ninja.</p><p>This was the third one this month, and he was getting sick of it. Ra's had been pestering him since he took Wayne Enterprises, about a year ago.</p><p>He sighed and motioned to the assassin to open the line. Ra's Al Ghul's image floated above the small comm unit. "Timothy. Have you reconsidered my offer?"</p><p>Tim gave a sarcastic grin to the immortal. "Hey Ra's! Nice night we're having. But no, I'm not interested in ruling a bunch of assassins. Try again next week. For the next one, send the guy from two weeks ago. He made really good pasta." As he finished speaking, Batman and Robin jumped off the roof, landing between him and Ra's' ninjas.</p><p>"Ra's."</p><p>"Hello Detective. I was having a chat with Timothy."</p><p>Bruce growled at the comm unit. "Ra's. Stay away. From. My. Sons."</p><p>Ra's gave a slight smile, as if remembering a fond memory. "Your son? He hasn't been your son in months,<em> Detective. </em> Another day then, Timothy."</p><p>He snorted. "'Night Ra's."</p><p>The messenger jumped off the roof without a word, and disappeared from sight.</p><p>The Batman whirled on him, looking angry. "Why did you talk to him? You're lucky we showed up when we did. His assassin could've killed you!"</p><p>"Grandfather is dangerous, Red Robin. You, of all people, certainly wouldn't be able to hold him off long enough to escape."</p><p>Tim crossed his arms, feeling defensive. Ignoring Bruce, he taunted Damian. "Gee Brat, you almost sounded concerned. Love you too." He said sarcastically.</p><p>Bruce cut in before Damian could do more than scoff. "Are you injured?"</p><p>"No. I have a meeting tomorrow, so this is where this ends. Goodnight Batman, Demon." He turned and hopped off the roof, grappling away.</p><p>"Wait-!" Batman tried to call out for him, but was ignored. He ran a few blocks, and then stopped atop an apartment building. He rappelled into a window near the top, and jumped inside.</p><p>He had barely lost Damian a few roofs back. <em> I'm getting slow. </em></p><p>He stripped out of his suit, and changed into sweats, and one of the t-shirts he stole from Kon. He started a diagnostic on the new drugs he had found earlier on patrol, and let himself drift off to sleep.</p><p>Tim woke up gasping, limbs flailing. He panted heavily as he calmed himself enough to figure out where he was. As he breathed heavily, he looked over at his phone. Seven am. Wow. He managed to get five whole hours of sleep last night.</p><p>As he yanked back the covers, he went through his schedule for the day. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, and then stumbled to the closet, toothbrush still in hand. As he remembered his morning meeting, he swapped out the patterned button down for a suit and tie.</p><p>Tim reached for his stash of coffee, glaring angrily at the empty bag. Whatever. He could just grab coffee at the office.</p><p>He picked up his keys, phone, and briefcase, and walked out, pulling his wallet off his nightstand.</p><p>===</p><p>As soon as the doors to the elevator opened, he practically floated to the coffee maker, giving a quick wave to Tam.</p><p>"Out of coffee at home?" His secretary raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Sadly, yes, the love of my life, my pride and joy, was gone when I woke up this morning." He guzzled the first two cups, brewing another.</p><p>Tam rolled her eyes. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're actually less dramatic when you're bleeding out from a stab wound." She passed him a file folder, and as he looked at it, he saw the post-it on top. It read, 'Bat infestation in your office. Be careful.'</p><p>He gave her a grateful smile, laced with annoyance. Bruce was probably just irritated that he changed his name. "Y'know what, Tam? I think I'll head to R&amp;D until the meeting."</p><p>She gave a thumbs-up, and he walked back to the elevator with his third cup of coffee in hand.</p><p>===</p><p>Tim knew he probably shouldn't have ignored Bruce, but he just <em>had</em> to piss him off, didn't he?</p><p>Now he was cornered in the bathroom in R&amp;D, with Damian guarding the door, as Bruce practically growled at him. "Family dinner at the Manor tonight. We eat at seven."</p><p>"Can't. Mission with the Titans." It was his favorite excuse. Anything to get around dinner.</p><p>"I already checked the files. No missions tonight. You're coming."</p><p>"I have plans?" He tried.</p><p>"Dinner at seven. Alfred's making lasagna."</p><p>Alfred's lasagna was the best… But he could probably get Jay to bring him some leftovers. "And if I say no?"</p><p>"I'll find you." Didn't he know it. Fine. One meal, and then he would be back on his own with the Titans. He could totally do this.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Bruce slipped back into his <em>Brucie</em> persona as a man came through the door. Damian probably warned him. "See you tonight, Timmy!"</p><p>"You too, Bruce!" As the man went into the stall, Tim slumped his shoulders.</p><p>This wasn't going to go well. Maybe Jay could help? Tim pulled out his phone and sent a text.</p><p>StupidGenius: Bruce trapped me in dinner at the Manor. Are you coming tonite?</p><p>WalkingUndead: No, but I can.</p><p>StupidGenius: Thanks Jay.</p><p>===</p><p>As Tim knocked on the front doors, Alfred opened then with a warm look to the newcomer. "Master Timothy. Master Bruce informed me that you would be coming tonight. It's good to see you again."</p><p>"Hey Alfred." He pulled the older man into a hug. "We're still on for next week, right?"</p><p>"Always, Master Timothy. Dinner will start shortly."</p><p>"Thanks Alf."</p><p>Tim walked straight to his old room, trying his best to avoid the others. His pocket buzzed, and he checked it on the bed.</p><p>WalkingUndead: I'm here</p><p>===</p><p>At the table, Dick starts off awkwardly. "So Timmy, how about movie night Friday? It feels like I haven't seen you in a year!"</p><p>"That's because you haven't."</p><p>"It's really been that long?"</p><p>"Yes it has Dick."</p><p>"Well, we should really have a movie night then!"</p><p>"Thanks but no." That was good. Pleasant, but firm.</p><p>"So Jay, how'd that intel hold up?"</p><p>"I got them, so I'd say pretty well."</p><p>Dick looked back up. "You guys have been sharing intel? That's.. good."</p><p>Tim gave him an icy look. “Seriously? What did you expect? I'm closer with Jay than I am with you, so of course we share intel. Honestly, me and Jay are probably closer than we’ve ever been, actually. Once we moved past the fratricide attempts, we found out we had a lot in common.” From the seat next to him, Jason snorted.</p><p>"Tim.."</p><p>"No, Bruce! Let him fight his own battles. You all ignored and abandoned me for a year, and then only talk to me because you found me talking to the one enemy of yours you’ve never actually beat! How is that for <em>fair</em>?"</p><p>"You didn't try to reach out either Tim! I just thought you needed space, just like I did when I started as Nightwing!"</p><p>"Why should I? You took away Robin, and you didn't even bother to pick up my calls."</p><p>"I didn't take away Robin. You left!"</p><p>The two were standing now. "I was trying to get you to believe me! No one believed me. Dick, I came into the cave to see Damian in <em>my</em> suit, sneering at me, and you just sat there! I could understand passing on the mantle, but you didn't even tell me. You just came up with some crap about 'me being your equal'," Here he gave air quotes. "and left me!"</p><p>"You walked out of that cave Tim. Not me."</p><p>"That's a load of crap. This is exactly why I didn't want to come here. Thanks Alfred. See you next week." With a nod to the older man, he started walking away from the table.</p><p>"Tim, wait." Maybe out of everyone, Bruce still cared?</p><p>"Why did you change your name?"</p><p>"Families have the same name. None of us are family, except maybe Jason and Alfred. Actually, Tim Pennyworth sounds pretty good. What do you think, Alfred?"</p><p>"I would be honored Master Timothy, but I think your birth name has a far better ring to it."</p><p>"Tim.."</p><p>"It was worth a shot. Thanks anyway Alf. Bye now!" He started walking to the front door.</p><p>"Drake, if you leave, I will scoop out your spleen with my katana and feed it to you."</p><p>"Can't take what I don't have!" He walked outside, already dialing a number.</p><p>"He doesn't have a spleen?!"</p><p>"That went well.." Jason picked up his plate and walked into the kitchen to talk with Alfred, who had also retreated into the kitchen.</p><p>Bruce turns to his children. "Did either of you know Tim doesn't have a spleen?!"</p><p>"No, of course not! Do you really think I'd just hide that from you?"</p><p>"No I don't. When did he lose it?"</p><p>"If I knew, I would have used it to my advantage Father. A compromised immune system would be easily capitalized on for someone as weak as Drake."</p><p>"Damian." Bruce gave him a heavy glare.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Alfred cut back in. "Master Timothy has suffered from asplenia for a little over a year. He has another ten months of antibiotics before his body will be fully acclimated to the missing organ."</p><p>"Alf.. you knew?"</p><p>"Master Dick, I have made it a priority to know the relevant medical information of every one of Master Bruce's children. <em>Former</em> or not." Dick flinched.</p><p>"Bruce, we have to get him back. We didn't even know he was missing a literal organ!"</p><p>"I know Dick." The man put his head in his hands. How did it even get this bad?</p><p>===</p><p>Later that night, when Dick came down to the cave for patrol, he was stopped from changing by Bruce. "Dick, I need every detail you can remember about when I was missing. If we're going to fix this, we need to know exactly what we're working with.”</p><p>Dick took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Bruce, I honestly don't know what went wrong. I didn't even know there was such a huge problem, or that we hadn't seen him in so long- Bruce, what do we do?"</p><p>Bruce put a hand on his knee. "All we can do, is try to help Tim now. We can't change the past, only try to fix our mistakes in the here and now. What do you remember?"</p><p>"After we thought you died, and the whole Battle of the Cowl ended, I took over as Batman, but you already know that." Bruce nodded. "I couldn't keep up with Damian and Tim at the same time, on top of Batman, and my civilian life-" His voice started to take on a hysterical tinge.</p><p>Bruce looked grim. "So you made Damian your Robin to keep an eye on him. When did you tell Tim?"</p><p>“I didn’t. He came down to the cave, and Damian was in the suit.”</p><p>Bruce emptied his expression, leaving a blank face. “We’ll fix this, Dick. Who went with him to find me?”</p><p>Dick looked down at his lap.</p><p>“Dick.. who went with him?”</p><p>“No one! No one believed him. I couldn’t get my hopes up about it, so I got Cassie to try and talk him out of it, but he went anyway!<em> Alone.</em> So I don’t know what happened when he left. The next time I saw him, he brought you home, and left. That was the last time I saw him before dinner, except for a few times on patrols.”</p><p>Bruce stood up. “Head out on patrol. Alfred won’t tell me anything, so I’ll have to talk to Jason.”</p><p>“Please Bruce, get him back.”</p><p>"I will Dick. I will."</p><p>The older man walked to the Batmobile. It was time to see what Jason knew.</p><p>===</p><p>Of course, when Bruce asked him, Jason told him he wouldn’t tell him anything. Well, he said it with a few more expletives, and the threat of severe bodily harm, but you get the point. So, for Bruce and Dick, it was back to square one.</p><p>They decided to go to the source. </p><p>According to the tracker Bruce planted on his phone at dinner, Tim was at Titans Tower.</p><p>Since Babs was off with the Birds of Prey, they couldn’t rely on her for help breaking in. They opened one of the windows near the living room, entering quietly.</p><p>Dick heard laughter coming from the kitchen area. He raised a brow and turned to Bruce, motioning him forward. Both of them froze in place as they heard Tim call out, “Bart, you are so stupid. Are you seriously gonna make him drink that Cassie?”</p><p>“He said anything, and that’s about everything I could find in the kitchen.”</p><p>The boy shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee as Gar began to chant, “Chug, chug, chug!”</p><p>Cassie watched on from the couch with Conner and Raven. “I’m surrounded by stupid people.”</p><p>“Pretty much.”</p><p>As Bart downed the smoothie, his face contorted into something like disgust, before his face took on a tinge of green, and he sped off, presumably to a bathroom. Gar snickered, and the others shook their heads.</p><p>Bruce stepped out of the shadows, startling the teens, all except Tim, who simply raised an eyebrow. “Hey Bruce. What do you need?”</p><p>“Holy shit! How long was he there?”</p><p>Tim answered, not looking away, even as his eyes trailed over the space that Dick was occupying. “About a minute, give or take.”</p><p>“Whoa.”</p><p>Dick decided to step in. “Hey Timmy.” He gave a little wave.</p><p>“Dick.”</p><p>“I was wondering if you wanted to come to movie night? The whole family’s coming, even Cass.”</p><p>Tim’s eyes flicked over to Bruce. “How’d he rope you into this?”</p><p>“He didn’t rope me into anything, Tim. We just want you to come <em>home.</em> You’re family.”</p><p>As both the Titans and Bats watched, Tim held out a hand, almost yearningly. When Dick reached out for it, he held up a finger, effectively flipping them off as he took another sip of his coffee. Nightwing’s face crumpled. “I’m good. Make sure to use the same window on the way out.” He walked over to the couch, flopping down next to Gar. Cassie and Conner snickered, and even Gar, who was still mildly afraid of Batman, joined in.</p><p>“Tim. That was going too far.”</p><p>The laughter cut off immediately. Gar gave the two a look of resignation, even as the two flyers gave icy glares. “Can we start the movie? They’ll stop brooding eventually.” Tim asked.</p><p>“Tim. We need to talk to you. Alone.”</p><p>“Fine. Don’t start the movie without me!”</p><p>===</p><p>“We’re gonna listen in, right?”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>===</p><p>Tim crossed his arms as they walked into his room at the Tower. “What is it? We’re having a <em>movie night</em>.”</p><p>Dick flinched. “Tim, we’ve been trying to put together what happened while Bruce was.. gone, and it doesn’t look good. What happened?”</p><p>“You didn’t care then, and you don’t care now. You only want to know if Ra’s ‘corrupted’ me. He hasn’t, so we’re good. You can leave now.” He started to turn around, when a hand on his shoulder made him flinch.</p><p>He spoke softly, his voice missing the trademark gravel of the Bat, leaving only the voice of Bruce. “Tim, we care. But we can’t fix this if we don’t know what happened. You can’t change the future without knowing the past.”</p><p>He barely managed to hold in the rage simmering underneath the surface. “Liar. You’re just mad that you didn’t know about my spleen.”</p><p>“Tim, that's not true, and you know it."</p><p>"Don't I? You forget, <em>Richard</em>, that I was your biggest fan before you even remembered I existed. See this?" He held out his phone, showing a picture of a young Tim standing with the Grayson's, positively beaming. "You were my idol. Until Robin came along, and I found out you two were the same person. Guess it's true, you really should never meet your heroes."</p><p>"Tim, you don't mean that."</p><p>"Oh, Dick. The worst part, is that I do. Did you know about the distress calls?”</p><p>“What calls?”</p><p>"I guess that’s better than you just ignoring them. You didn’t know.”</p><p>Bruce spoke. “Tim, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Well, you see, about twelve months ago, I was fighting Two-Face, because he had broken out of Arkham. <em>Again.</em>” He shrugged, waving his hand in the air as he feigned nonchalance. “I got shot twice, and put out a distress call to the cave, and even called Jason. It was lucky he answered, because <em>no one else showed up</em>. I didn’t expect Bruce, seeing as he was off-world with the League, or Steph, since she was off with the Birds of Prey, but I had hoped to see maybe you, or even Robin. Anyway, he patched me up, and I stayed with him for a few days. I'm pretty sure that was a couple of weeks after you moved to Gotham.”</p><p>Dick covered his mouth with his hand. “Timmy..”</p><p>Tim held up a finger. “Not done yet. The second time was the last distress call I put out to the Cave. It was about a month after the first one. I have no clue what guys were doing if you weren’t ignoring the call, but that time, I was fighting Scarecrow. It was a new formula he had put out. For some reason, it doesn’t kill, just gives the hallucinations. Lucky me, right? So I put him back in Arkham, yadda yadda and all that, but I got gassed right before I put my breather in. As I’m sure you can guess, no one answered my call, even Jason. I found out later that he was off with the Outlaws, but I didn't know that then. I'm getting off-topic though. Anyway, I made it back to my apartment, not sure how, but almost right as I got there, the hallucinations started. Kon heard me say his name, which is how he found me, curled into a ball on my floor. He carried me back to the medbay downstairs, and I rode it out there.”</p><p>===</p><p>Outside the door, each and every one of the Titans relived that day.</p><p>
  <em>The whole team had been doing a new training simulator that Tim had set up in the Tower. Cassie had been flying above as air support, picking off any bots that got too close to her teammates back. Bart was containing them, and while he ran around them, Raven destroyed the ones he had rounded up. Garfield was changing almost constantly, crushing some, and leading others away. As he punched one of them, Conner had frozen, tilting his head to the side, as if listening to something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassie blasted a robot that had been sneaking up on him. “Conner! Head in the game!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be back as soon as I can. Something’s wrong with Tim.” He flew out of the Tower, and speeding to Gotham.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The team quickly finished up the simulation, and shared worried looks as they waited for him to return.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, Conner had almost reached Gotham City. As he neared Tim’s Nest, he heard sounds of whimpering interspersed with small groans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entering through a window, Conner saw his best friend curled up into a ball on his floor, shivering. "Tim!" As Tim looked up, Conner saw how glassy his eyes were. "What happened to you? What do I do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be fine. Fear toxin. New formula. D-don't think it's fatal. It's not fully active yet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm taking you to the Tower." Scooping Tim up, he made sure to cradle his head carefully so he wouldn't fall or be hurt by the speed they'd be traveling at.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>During the short flight, Conner heard Tim's heart speed up until it was basically racing as he touched down in the medbay. As he deposited him on one of the beds, Tim gave a little choked off scream. "No! Don't leave me again! Mother, no!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hearing the commotion, the others ran in. Seeing Tim tossing and turning on the bed as he moaned, seeing enemies no one else could. They turned to Kon. "What happened? What's wrong with him?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He ran a hand through his hair. "When I got to his place, he was curled up on the floor, and shaking like a leaf. He said something about fear toxin, and that it wasn't gonna kill him." Tim whimpered next to them, seemingly giving effect to the statement. "By the time we got here, he was like this!" He gestured to the boy on the bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they watched him in horror, Tim curled up even tighter, clutching the sides of his head as he groaned. "It wasn't my fault! I'm sorry!" He reached out, looking like he was trying to grab something just out of his reach. "Please Cassie! Not you too!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She dashed over to where he was looking, grasping his hand. "It's okay Tim! I'm right here. I'm right here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He screamed agonizingly, before looking around the room unseeingly. "Gar? Bart? Raven!" He turned his head to the other side, before a fresh bout of tears made their way down his face. "Dick, Jason.. not you too.. It's all my fault!" He began to sob. "It's all my fault! I ruined everything! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh Tim…" The whole team looked at him with melancholy in their eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few minutes of silent crying, Tim bolted up, looking at something no one else could see. "Bruce?" He whispered. Turning his head again, he appeared to listen to something said by another hallucination with a heartbroken look on his face, before nodding slowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassie covered her mouth with her hand as a tear slipped down her face. The room was silent. Gar looked around. "He.. he doesn't actually believe that, does he?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Conner looked down at his hands. "I hope not.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tim tilted his head up, exposing his neck. He spoke defeatedly. "Just do it, Brat. I'm-" Before he could finish speaking, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell backwards, almost off the side of the bed, but Bart rushed over, catching him before anyone else could even move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking up from the bed, Cassie gave firm looks to the rest of the group. "When he wakes up, we're going to talk to him. This time, he won't be able to get out of it.”</em>
</p><p>And he didn’t. As soon as he woke up, Cassie and Bart were right at his bedside, waiting next to his IV. Bart sped off to get the others, and they pestered him until he broke.</p><p>He told them almost everything. About his deal with Ra’s, losing his spleen, and a few of his insecurities.</p><p>Tim told them not to contact the Bats, even if he was bleeding out. The only ones he gave permission to call in an emergency, were Jason and Alfred. He never told them about the distress calls, or even about Dick and Damian’s parts in his leaving alone to find Bruce. They assumed correctly that something had happened between them, and left it alone.</p><p>The team was hesitant at first, but after living through eleven months of no contact from the Bats, they all were completely assured in the decision. Even Raven and Garfield.</p><p>===</p><p>"I'm so so sorry, Tim. How do I fix this?"</p><p>"What's done is done. Just let it go, Dick. Maybe one day, but for now, I just need time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim finally responds to Damian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!</p><p>Apparently, I can't write on my current stories, I have to update the one I left at least partially finished.</p><p>Anyway, I had this idea I wanted to put into this story, so I revamped it solely for this purpose. I can't really decide if I like this chapter or not. Basically, I went in with a few dialogue lines I wanted to put in, so I just wrote the entire chapter around those.</p><p> </p><p>To all Teen Titans fans! I am so so so sorry about the way I wrote that in the last chapter. I love the Core Four, and I knew they were on the Titans at some point, but basically that was it. I have a better knowledge of them now, sort of, but I'm just going to keep it this way. Right now, I'm working my way through the RHATO comics, and then I'll see if I can find the Titans comics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick managed to talk him into a single movie night.</p><p>Well, Dick <em>thought</em> he did.</p><p>Tim really just wanted to see if Bruce was as remorseful as Dick made it seem. He needed to see what he was working with if he’d even consider accepting Dick’s continual advances to be brought back into the Bat’s fold.</p><p>So, hence the movie night.</p><p>They were always interesting. Dick preferred Disney movies, while Jason liked badly made action movies. He always enjoyed criticizing the fight scenes, which made for an interesting commentary. Bruce usually chose to let one of his children pick the movie on his turn, but shared an interest in treasure hunting or detective movies with Tim.</p><p>Tim had never actually been to a movie night with Damian. After the many attempted murders, it hadn’t seemed like a smart idea to push his luck.</p><p>Well, he guessed there was a first time for everything.</p><p>Tim arrived at the manor quietly, trying to sneak in. Unfortunately, he didn’t even make it all the way through the front door before Dick accosted him with a cheerful grin. “Hey Timmy! I’m so happy you came!”</p><p>Making sure to inject his tone with as much wistfulness as he could muster, Tim responded. “It’s been so long since we had one of these. I missed them.”</p><p>If even possible, Dick’s face lit up even further. “Aw Timmy, I missed you too!” He squeezed Tim in a tight hug, before letting him go as they walked closer to the media room.</p><p>As they walked in, Dick greeted Damian and Bruce, the latter of which gave Tim an awkward nod, looking even more emotionally constipated than usual.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>Tim gave Alfred one of his genuine smiles as the man entered the room, carrying several large bowls of popcorn.</p><p>The butler handed out the bowls before walking back out of the room, leaving Tim no choice but to seat himself in the corner, next to Damian.</p><p>That.. had <em>so</em> many bad possibilities.</p><p>Dick ended up choosing Home Alone, deeming it a must, given that “it’s Christmastime Dami!”</p><p>Damian seemingly couldn’t resist sending irritating jabs and barbs at Tim throughout the whole movie.</p><p>Tim managed to ignore almost every single one, trying to see what either Dick or Bruce would say to him.</p><p>Of course, they said nothing.</p><p>It happened near the end of the movie. Bruce had just left to check on something in the Cave, leaving the three boys to finish the movie. When they reached the scene where Kevin and his mother reunited, Damian made one of the few remarks TIm couldn’t brush off.</p><p>“Pathetic. So this utterly incompetent woman managed to leave her child behind as she went on a ‘vacation’ with the rest of her family? Ring a bell for you, Drake?” He sneered.</p><p>Dick made a harsh inhale, reprimanding Damian. “Damian! That was uncalled for.” </p><p>The “blood son” ignored him, tilting his chin up at Tim, obviously waiting for some kind of emotional response.</p><p>He wouldn’t be getting one.</p><p>People always wondered how a teenage high school dropout was able to run Wayne Enterprises so well.</p><p>That, was thanks to his mother. Just about since he could talk, she had taught him how to not only mask his emotions, but also how to verbally <em>eviscerate</em> his enemies.</p><p>Jack was the owner of Drake Industries, but everyone knew that Janet ran the company.</p><p>A few carefully placed words, and he could take down almost anyone he chose. With his training on top of it all? He was almost unstoppable in anything he wanted.</p><p>Janet Drake was a ruthless businesswoman, but maybe not-so-great at parenting. </p><p>Either way, Damian wanted to talk about his mother? Fine.</p><p>Tim allowed himself to fall back onto his mother’s teachings.</p><p>He let himself become <em>Timothy Jackson Drake</em> once more.</p><p>He set his shoulders back, and let a calculating and uncaring look settle into his blue eyes, while sliding on a chilling smile.</p><p>He opened them, turning to the one who made the comment. The boy looked unsettled. <em>Good.</em></p><p>Timothy Drake cooed at the crudely executed insult. “Oh <em>Damian</em>. That was rather pitiable. It’s truly a shame that Talia couldn’t teach you to fight with words as well as she did with knives.” Damian flinched, becoming angry, making Tim smile sadistically in a corner of his mind. </p><p>“You are not worthy to even speak her name!” The ex-assassin began to rise off the small couch, making Dick start to ease out of his shock at Timothy’s retort to try and calm the boy.</p><p>Timothy put a hand up, telling the acrobat to stop. “Damian, that display is beneath you. Calm down. You wanted to talk about my mother, yes?” He put his elbow on his knee, resting his chin upon his palm. “By all means, go ahead. I’m listening.”</p><p>Damian looked like he had entered the Twilight Zone.</p><p>“Tim.. what are you doing?”</p><p>Timothy tilted his head. “Dick, what do you mean? Damian aspires to be the best at anything he does, yes?” He got a dazed nod from Damian. “I’m only allowing him to do what he’s obviously wanted all these years. Cutting my grapple line and all the attempted murders didn’t work out for him, so I’m giving him the chance to best me in a verbal battle.” This time, it was Dick who flinched.</p><p>Dick got up and put a hand on his shoulder, “Tim, you need to calm down. What Damian said was highly uncalled for, but that’s no need for all this.”</p><p>Timothy looked innocently up at his adoptive brother. “Hm?”</p><p>“I said, Tim, maybe you should go take a minute. I can talk to Damian, and then we can watch another movie.”</p><p>“Why? I’m not upset.” His demeanour turned almost <em>painfully</em> patronizing. “Oh! Damian, I didn’t hurt your feelings, did I?”</p><p>Damian gave him a hateful glare. “Of course not, Drake! Nothing <em>you</em> could say would ever hurt <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“I’m so glad. As we’re both <em>failed</em> heirs to our families’ respective empires, I thought we could forge a bond of some sort.”</p><p>Dick looked like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on him. “Tim! What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>Timothy looked confused. “I apologize if I hurt his feelings. I assumed that since Damian was allowed to use Talia’s teachings, that I would be allowed to use my mother’s.” </p><p>Damian recovered first, lunging at Timothy, knife in hand.</p><p>Timothy dodged with ease, inwardly grinning at how easy it was to rile up the boy. <em> Why had he never done that before?</em></p><p>“Do I? Honestly Damian, I thought you’d be better at verbal fencing than this. I’m truly disappointed.”</p><p>“You know nothing!”</p><p>“See? This is exactly my point. You have no real understanding of how to work a situation. As my mother always said, ‘There are only three ways to influence human behavior. You can either manipulate it, inspire it, or you can force it.’ Your mother and narrow-minded grandfather choose to force it, while I manipulate or inspire it, depending on the situation and my regard for that person. It’s no wonder you have no idea how to manipulate anyone but Dick.”</p><p>“What nonsense are you spewing about Grandfather?” “Tim, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Do you know why my barbs hurt more than yours ever will?”</p><p>Apparently, Dick decided it was time to end it. “Tim. That’s enough. I’m taking you down to the cave to check for foreign substances in your blood.”</p><p>Instantly, Timothy faded into the background as Timmy came forward. He gave a signature Robin smile, “Dick, I’m fine. Not drugged, I promise.”</p><p>Dick looked like he had gotten whiplash from the almost instant change in behavior. “Tim, you’re not acting like yourself right now.”</p><p>Tim snorted. “Trust me Dick, that was probably the most like myself you’ve seen me in a year.” He put his hands up. “Fine. I’m sorry for riling up the little Brat.” He nodded to the ex-assassin, earning a haughty sniff and a muttered threat. “Let’s just sit down and watch another movie. Alright? Alright.” He sat down, looking at them expectantly.</p><p>“I will not waste another moment with an idiot like you, Drake.” Damian walked out of the room, presumably heading to his own.</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes, and gave Dick a smile. “You gonna watch the movie?”</p><p>“We just need to check your blood first.”</p><p>“I don’t think so..”</p><p>“We need to update your records anyway, Tim, so this is basically the perfect time. Plus, Bruce is already down there to run the tests.” Dick persuaded.</p><p>“Fine. You have ten minutes.” He grabbed his jacket as the two of them walked to the cave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE COMMENT</p><p>It lets me know that people are actually enjoying the story, and if there's any huge mistakes I'm missing. Also, I just like talking to you guys.</p><p>Let me know if y'all have any questions about my version of the storyline, or any of the events I mentioned in the story, and I'll let you know if that's Canon or mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. NOT AN UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, so I was reading this over, and I think I'm going to be rewriting it? I have a much better grasp of some of the characters here, and some of the events I want to talk about now, and it no longer feels right.</p><p>So expect a rewrite! Just not right now.</p><p>P.S. I was wondering if you wanted me to put Kiran Singh into the Titans for the rewrite? I can, I would just need to do a little research on her before writing. Also, I play very loosely with Canon, so I can add in Kiran, and maybe one other member.</p><p>So far, I have Cassie, Bart, Kon, Tim, and Gar. I would do Raven if you wanted, but as a warning, if I put her in, her personality is gonna be based on the Teen Titans TV show. Not Titans or TTG. I do not have the patience to watch TTG, and Titans isn't available for me.</p><p>Thanks!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you coming in late, the rewrite is up!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on Tumblr! @the-fair-maiden-fandom </p><p>Requests are always open!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>